


Touch

by Kalloway



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Quieting nightmares.
Relationships: Andromeda Shun/Gemini Saga
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, August 4/it's not fiction, it's surely a fact

Shun reached to gently stroke Saga's hair and, beside him, Saga quieted without waking. Shun was used to the nightmares; he suspected they'd never truly end. But he was there with Saga through them, his touch soft. He hadn't ever expected to be the one to do this, but every second of it was a treasure. 

Saga's touch and his expressions when he-- Shun paused his hand and reminded himself that he should be sleeping, not thinking about hours before. They would both need their rest... 

Still, he stayed close, curled against Saga's warmth, quiet and grateful, always-- 

For _this_.


End file.
